Tworzymy naszą historię
by Marley Potter
Summary: Przed Prorokiem Codziennym nic się nie ukryje. Zwłaszcza zaręczyny samego Harry'ego Pottera.


Bale Malfoyów nigdy nie wiały nudą. Zawsze musiało się coś na nich wydarzyć. Obojętnie czy było to zaplanowane czy nie. Zazwyczaj historia o tym lądowała potem w gazetach, więc ludzie (jeśli zostali zaproszeni) nigdy nie odmawiali przyjścia. W końcu, kto nie lubił znajdować się w centrum uwagi? Opowiadać wszystkiego z pierwszej ręki, by zrobić wrażenie na znajomych?

Między innymi dlatego (oraz z powodu gospodarza, który zakazał mu odmowy) Harry stał teraz, uśmiechając się mijających go gości i usiłując _być cywilizowanym i kulturalnym czarodziejem_. Draco zdecydowanie zbyt długo zrzędził mu o tym przy każdej okazji, przypominając że _mu nogi z dupy powyrywa,_ jeśli coś odwali. Jednak, jak to przystało na Malfoya, swoją groźbę przekazał w mniej oczywisty sposób. Przekaz pozostawał ten sam, całkowicie oczywisty, pomimo przyjaznego uśmiechu Ślizgona.

— Harry! — usłyszał nagle i odetchnął z ulgą, widząc nadciągającą w jego stronę Ginny.

— Jak to dobrze, że jesteś — wyszczerzył zęby. — Draco sobie gdzieś poszedł, zostawiając mnie na pastwę tych hien. — Wskazał urzędników ministerstwa.

— Pewnie zabawia gości. — Ginny rozejrzała się, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegła.

— Bardziej od niego interesuje mnie, gdzie zgubiłaś Pansy — powiedział.

— Dorwał ją jeden z byłych przydupasów Knota. — Skrzywiła się na myśl o czarodzieju, który bardziej przypominał morsa niż człowieka. — Ale, ale! — Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. — Coś ty taki szczęśliwy? Nienawidzisz tych bali.

— Nieprawda. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Nienawidzę większości ludzi, którzy tu przychodzą. I nie lubię tego, że trzeba po wszystkim wracać siecią Fiuu.

— Zawsze możesz wyjść za bariery pieszo — zauważyła.

— Jasne — prychnął i wzdrygnął się przypominając sobie tę koszmarną noc, podczas której stwierdził, że się nie zgubi i poszedł prosto do bram dworu. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Zgubił się po drodze i gdyby nie jego partner, ośmieszyłby się przed Malfoyami i ich gośćmi. Czasem posiadanie potężnego chłopaka miało swoje dobre strony. Prawie zawsze.

— Dzisiaj nie musisz martwić się powrotem — przypomniała mu. — Przecież możemy zostać na noc.

— Całe szczęście — westchnął, ale poczuł w głowie czyjąś obecność.

Tak dokładniej to swojego partnera, który zdecydowanie był zbyt zaborczy, by cieszyć się z wolnego od Harry'ego wieczoru.

 _Mogłeś przyjść ze mną_ — przypomniał mu Potter, a tamten tylko mruknął i opuścił jego umysł.

— Uparty — mruknął. Na szczęście na tyle cicho, by panna Weasley go nie usłyszała. — Pansy się wyrwała — dodał głośniej, wskazując na szukającą partnerki Ślizgonkę.

— Widzimy się potem? — spytała Ginny, a gdy ten pokiwał głową, odeszła do Parkinson.

Napił się swojego drinka, nie zauważając fotografa, który zrobił mu zdjęcie.

* * *

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Harry, wchodząc do jadalni Malfoyów.

Byli już tam niemal wszyscy z ich małej grupki oraz paru Śmierciożerców. I podczas gdy złe spojrzenia tych drugich nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia, tak tych pierwszych sprawiły, że poczuł się niekomfortowo.

— Coś się stało? — spytał wesoło, ale nie usiadł. Wiedział, że ich zachowanie nie wskazywało na nic dobrego.

Uspokoił się trochę, gdy Tom, czując zaniepokojenie Pottera, pojawił się w jego umyśle.

— Powiedz mi, Harry — zaczęła słodko Weasley. — Od kiedy jesteś w związku?

— Chyba chciałaś spytać, od kiedy jest zaręczony? — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na przyjaciela wilkiem.

Potter trochę pobladł.

— Skąd wiecie?

Została rzucona w niego gazeta. Zdjęcie z wczorajszego wieczoru zajmowało pierwszą stronę. Na tle bursztynowego płynu w szklance doskonale było widać prosty srebrny pierścionek. Nagłówek z przodu gazety krzyczał na niego wielkimi literami „Potter zaręczony?!".

Odruchowo zerknął na lewą dłoń, gdzie był sprawca całego tego zamieszania. Podniósł wzrok na wściekłych przyjaciół. Miał _tak bardzo_ przerąbane.

— Więc? — czekała na wyjaśnienia Hermiona.

— No… — Harry zaczął wycofywać się w stronę drzwi.

 _Tom!_ — krzyknął z paniką w myślach. — _Jeśli chcesz pokazać, że jestem twój, to naprawdę dobry moment! One zaraz mnie zabiją!_

Usłyszał śmiech i zapewnienie, że zaraz się pojawi.

— Hermiono — powiedział Potter. — Ja naprawdę nie mogłem nic powiedzieć. Draco zabiłby mnie za taką bombę na _jego_ przyjęciu. Wiesz, że nienawidzi gdy odbiera mu się _jego_ chwile.

— Nieprawda! — krzyknął Mafloy. — Gdybyś powiedział o zaręczynach, ludzie już zawsze pamiętaliby o tym balu. — Rozmarzył się.

Harry już chciał się wycofać, ale poczuł jak tuż za nim pojawia się znajoma postać. Silne ręce objęły go mocno w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Potter z ulgą oparł się o Riddle'a.

— Tom — zaczął Harry. — To moi przyjaciele. Kiedyś już się poznaliście — przypomniał. — Ludzie, to jest mój narzeczony, znany jako Tom Riddle lub Lord Voldemort.

 _Dlaczego nie wziąłem aparatu?_ — mruknął Czarny Pan. — _Zdjęcie ich min byłoby idealne do szantażu._

Harry oczekiwał wybuchu, który co prawda nastąpił, ale nie wycelowany w niego.

— Widzisz? — krzyknęła Pansy. — Nawet Czarny Pan oświadczył się Potterowi! Czy tak trudno byłoby ci kupić pierścionek i poprosić mnie o rękę?

Ginny spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Myślałam, że to ty się oświadczysz — rzuciła.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

— Nie mogłyście same się oświadczyć, zamiast czekać aż ta druga to zrobił? — spytała.

Podczas, gdy dziewczyny patrzyły na siebie zakłopotane, dwaj mężczyźni będący jeszcze niedawno pod obstrzałem spojrzeń, zniknęli niezauważeni.

— Cieszę się, że to ty się oświadczyłeś — powiedział Harry.

— Musiałem to zrobić. Nikt nie może sobie myśleć, że mógłby cię mieć — stwierdził Voldemort, całując go w szyję. — W końcu jesteś _mój_. — Ostatnie słowo zostało wysyczane, a tuż po nim nastąpiło krótkie ugryzienie w szyję.

Potter syknął i odwrócił się do Toma przodem.

— Zaborczy, co? — spytał przekornie.

— Jakbyś nie wiedział — powiedział Riddle. — Nareszcie nie będziesz musiał ukrywać śladów. — Wyglądał jak kot, który właśnie dostał śmietankę.

Harry uśmiechnął się na to i pocałował go.

Ukrywali swój związek od lat. Ujawnienie się było zbyt niebezpieczne dla nich obu, a żaden nie zamierzał ryzykować życia partnera. „Tak jest lepiej" powtarzali sobie, choć Toma doprowadzało do szału, że nie może oznaczyć Pottera jako swojego. Gryfonowi kojarzyło się to z alfą, który chciał pokazać partnerowi, że ten należy do niego. Widoczne i oczywiste dla wszystkich.

Wiedział, że wielu ludzi oburzyłoby się na takie traktowaniem, ale nie on. W końcu czuł się chciany i kochany. To zabawne, że odnalazł te uczucia akurat u Voldemorta. Osoby, która powinna być jego największym wrogiem. A oto los po raz kolejny go zaskoczył, dopisując zupełnie nowy rozdział do historii.

— Naszej historii — mruknął Tom, wiedząc o czym Harry myśli.

— Naszej — potwierdził Potter uszczęśliwiony. — Tworzymy naszą własną historię.

I trzeba było przyznać, że robili to nadzwyczaj dobrze. Aż do końca.


End file.
